The Wolf and The Red Riding Hood
by Ryuuha Yuna
Summary: Pagi itu, aku bertemu dengannya, seorang gadis berambut coklat dan berkerudung merah. Awal pertemuan kami mungkin tidak berkesan baik, namun sejak saat itu, aku selalu menantinya. Karena ia telah mencuri sesuatu dariku. Hatiku. AU, AkaiMei (AKAITO x Sakine Meiko), based from "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita". I'm not good with romance stuff but, RnR please?


Ada sebuah legenda, tentang seekor - seorang - serigala merah, yang hidup di sebuah hutan, di mana hari selalu malam, tidak ada cahaya, yang ada hanyalah kegelapan. Ia tinggal di dalam gua yang gelap dan dingin, di mana ia menyimpan tulang-belulang manusia-manusia yang telah disantapnya. Ia paling suka daging gadis muda yang cantik. Konon, orang-orang yang masuk ke hutan tersebut tidak ada yang pernah kembali. Tidak ada yang selamat. Secepat apapun kau berlari, sekeras apapun kau berteriak, tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu. Tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menyelamatkanmu.

* * *

**The Wolf and The Red Riding Hood**

**© Ryuuha Yuna**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corps & Crypton**

**Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita © Hitoshizuku-P & Yamasankaku**

* * *

"Serigala?"

"Iya, di hutan itu ada seekor serigala merah yang sangat menyeramkan, sebaiknya kau jangan lewat sana, Nak. Hutan itu sangat berbahaya," ucap seorang wanita tua yang kebetulan hidup di perbatasan antara desa dan hutan yang ia sebutkan tadi.

"Oh, baiklah, saya akan mengambil jalan lain. Terima kasih atas peringatannya, Nek," ujar seorang gadis berambut coklat dan berkerudung merah seraya tersenyum kepada wanita itu.

Sakine Meiko - gadis berambut coklat tadi - tinggal di sebuah desa kecil tanpa nama yang dekat dengan sebuah hutan. Konon, di hutan itu tinggal seekor serigala yang suka memakan daging gadis muda. Tadinya, ia berniat tidak menghiraukan legenda yang tidak jelas darimana asalnya itu, karena ia harus mengantarkan obat dan makanan untuk neneknya yang sedang sakit di desa tetangga.

Ia pun pamit kepada wanita tua tadi, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil jalan yang lebih jauh saja," pikirnya.

Memang, jika ia ingin pergi ke desa neneknya, melewati hutan akan lebih cepat. Tetapi ia sudah bosan mendengar setiap orang yang ditemuinya selalu memperingati agar ia tidak melewati hutan itu.

Meiko pun menghela nafasnya, "Padahal aku penasaran, seperti apa hutan itu, dan, apakah benar ada serigala yang hidup di situ?"

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Meiko telah sampai di pertigaan jalan. Ada dua buah panah yang mengarah ke kiri dan kanan. Panah yang ke kiri bertuliskan _"Wrong Way"_, jalan yang salah. Panah yang ke kanan bertuliskan _"Right Way"_, jalan yang benar.

"Tanda macam apa ini?" gumam Meiko, yang bingung namun juga agak kesal. "Yakin sekali orang yang membuatnya, kalau ke kiri itu jalan yang salah."

Ia hendak mengambil jalan yang kanan, tetapi entah kenapa, ia merasa bahwa ia harus memilih jalan yang kiri. Ia menengok ke arah kiri, mengamati hutan yang selama ini ditakuti para penduduk desa.

Srek srek

"S-siapa di situ!?" teriak Meiko setelah mendengar suara semak-semak bergesekan.

Meiko mengambil sebuah ranting dari tanah, berniat untuk menggunakannya sebagai senjata jika benar ada seseorang dibalik semak-semak itu.

Perlahan-lahan, orang tersebut menunjukkan dirinya, sepasang telinga serigala muncul dari balik semak-semak tersebut, sepasang mata semerah darah menatap ke arah Meiko.

Meiko pun berteriak dan melempar ranting yang digenggamnya ke arah mata itu.

"Hey, untuk apa kau melemparkan ranting ke arahku!?" sahut orang tersebut. "Sakit tahu!"

Ia pun berdiri dan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena lemparan ranting tadi. Seorang laki-laki remaja, berambut merah dan bermata merah, memiliki telinga, serta taring dan cakar serigala.

Mata Meiko pun terbelalak. Kakinya terasa lemas, badannya gemetar.

"S-serigala... M-merah..." bisik Meiko kepada dirinya sendiri.

Serigala merah itu pun menatap Meiko dengan bingung.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu? Kok diam saja. Kau seperti baru saja melihat hantu," ujar serigala itu.

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu!?" teriak Meiko. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia merasa marah. "Aku takut melihatmu, bodoh!"

Serigala itu pun tersentak kaget, ia melangkah mundur. "A-aku? Apa yang menakutkan dariku!?"

"Jangan pura-pura! Aku tahu semuanya! Setelah ini, kau pasti berniat untuk memakanku 'kan!? Dasar serigala jelek!" Meiko pun mengambil sebuah ranting lagi dan melemparnya ke serigala itu.

"Hey, sakit!" teriak serigala itu. "Aku punya nama, dan namaku adalah Shion Akaito! Aku tidak suka makan daging mentah, tahu!"

"Tidak suka daging mentah!? Jadi kau berniat untuk memasakku!? Dasar serigala menyebalkan!" teriak Meiko. Kali ini, ia melemparkan batu ke arah Akaito.

"H-hentikan! Bukan itu maksudku! Aku-"

"Diam! Jangan dekati aku!" teriak Meiko seraya berlari ke jalan yang kanan.

"H-hey, tunggu-" teriak Akaito. Ia pun menghela nafas. "Aku tidak berniat untuk menyakitimu, bodoh..."

* * *

Meiko berhenti berlari setelah ia sampai di pinggir desa seberang. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia pun duduk di rerumputan untuk beristirahat.

"Ha-hampir saja..." gumamnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi air dan meminumnya.

"Dasar serigala licik, ia pasti bohong, ia pasti berniat untuk memakanku," ucapnya. "Untunglah aku tidak mudah ditipu."

Setelah beristirahat sejenak, Meiko pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah neneknya.

"Ah, sudah terlihat!" ujarnya senang saat ia melihat rumah neneknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Rumah neneknya Meiko berwarna hitam-kayu dan beratap putih, sebuah ciri yang khas karena kebanyakan rumah-rumah di desa itu berwarna coklat kayu dan beratap kuning jerami.

"Nenek!" teriak Meiko sambil berlari menuju rumah neneknya.

Mendengar suara Meiko, seorang wanita berambut pirang-panjang dan bermata biru membuka pintu rumah tersebut.

"Ah, Meiko!" sapanya dengan riang. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Meiko yang sedang berlari menuju rumahnya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Meiko langsung memeluk neneknya dengan erat.

"Ah, jangan memeluk nenek terlalu erat, Meiko-chan. Nanti punggung nenek sakit," ucap Lily - neneknya Meiko - sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambut Meiko.

Meiko pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena malu. "M-maafkan aku, Nek," ucapnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, tadi Nenek cuma bercanda," ujar Lily sambil tersenyum. "Ayo, masuklah."

"Iya!"

Meiko melepaskan sepatu hitamnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah neneknya. Rumah yang sederhana, tapi nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Nenek, kalau Nenek mau pergi keluar dari desa ini, Nenek jangan melewati hutan itu ya!" ucap Meiko seraya duduk di sebuah kursi di ruang tamu.

"Hutan? Memangnya tadi Meiko lewat sana?" tanya Lily.

"Tidak, tapi aku bertemu dengan serigala merah yang licik, dia mau menipuku! Jadi aku lempar saja dia dengan ranting," ujar Meiko kesal.

"Serigala merah?" ulang Lily. Ia kelihatan kebingungan. "Memangnya ada serigala sungguhan di hutan itu?"

Meiko terdiam sebentar, ia berusaha mengingat wajah serigala merah yang ia temui tadi. "Etto- Tapi ia terlihat seperti manusia. Hanya saja, ia memiliki telinga, ekor, cakar, dan taring serigala, mata dan rambutnya berwarna merah."

Lily pun tertawa dan berkata, "Meiko-chan, mungkin dia hanyalah seseorang yang berkostum serigala, mana mungkin ada manusia yang memiliki telinga dan ekor serigala."

Meiko terdiam lagi, wajahnya memucat. "B-benar juga! Aaah, bagaimana ini, Nek!? Aku sudah melemparnya dengan ranting-ranting dan batu!"

Lily mengelus kepala Meiko. "Pergilah ke tempatnya tadi," ujar Lily sambil tersenyum, ia juga memberikan Meiko semangkuk kue kering, "Berikan ini padanya."

Meiko menerima mangkuk tersebut dan bergegas pergi. "Terima kasih, Nek!"

Lily tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati!"

* * *

Meiko berhenti dan meletakkan kedua tangan di lututnya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena terlalu lama berlari. Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari sosok serigala merah tadi.

"H-hey! Apakah ada orang di sini?" teriak Meiko.

Selang beberapa menit, tiba-tiba terdengar suara semak-semak bergesekan.

"S-siapa di situ!?"

"... Grrr..."

Meiko langsung merinding mendengar ada suara geraman di dekatnya, ia mundur perlahan-lahan.

Geraman itu berubah menjadi auman, lalu keluarlah seekor serigala - benar-benar seekor serigala - yang kelihatan lapar dan siap menerkam Meiko.

"K-kyaaa!" teriak Meiko, ia pun berlari sekencang mungkin.

Sayangnya, serigala itu juga berlari mengejarnya, dan larinya lebih cepat dari Meiko.

"S-siapa pun! Tolong!"

Meiko tidak bisa berlari lagi, kaki-nya terasa sakit. Nafasnya semakin tidak teratur sehingga dadanya sesak.

"Serigala jelek, pergi sana!" ujar Meiko, ia berhenti berlari, lalu melempar batu ke serigala itu.

"Grr!"

Lemparan batu tadi, bukannya membuat serigala itu takut, malah membuatnya marah. Serigala itu berlari semakin kencang.

Wajah Meiko memucat. Saat ia hendak berlari lagi, kakinya tersandung akar pohon.

Serigala itu pun mengaum lagi, ia menyeringai, tampaknya itulah caranya menyatakan kemenangan. Ia pun mendekati Meiko.

"T-tidaaaaakkkk!"

Tepat saat serigala itu membuka mulutnya, auman lain terdengar. Seekor - seorang - serigala merah, yang tadi ditemui Meiko, menendang serigala itu dan menggeram.

"Jangan sentuh dia, pergi sana!" teriak serigala merah itu - Akaito.

Serigala tadi meringis kesakitan, ia memandang Akaito dengan pandangan ketakutan, lalu berlari pergi.

Meiko hanya bisa diam. Ia terpana melihat Akaito yang entah kenapa, kelihatan menawan.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akaito, ia menawarkan tangannya kepada Meiko.

Meiko pun terbangun dari khayalannya dan menggenggam tangan Akaito, "Ah, i-iya..."

Akaito pun membantu Meiko bangun, dan berkata, "Hampir saja, kalau aku tidak ada, kau pasti sudah tinggal nama."

"J-jangan menakuti begitu!" ujar Meiko. Wajahnya masih agak pucat.

"Iya deh, maaf," ucap Akaito sambil tersenyum.

"T-terima kasih, dan, maafkan aku ya.. Tadi 'kan, aku sudah melemparimu dengan ranting..."

Akaito tertawa, "Ah, tidak apa, aku sudah terbiasa kok."

"Benarkah?" tanya Meiko. Matanya tertuju pada telinga serigala Akaito.

"Ya, sudah biasa."

Meiko mendekati Akaito - tepatnya, sangat dekat - dan memandang langsung ke matanya.

Wajah Akaito memerah. "Apa yang-"

Meiko pun menyentuh telinga Akaito, lalu menariknya.

"Ini... Asli?" tanyanya.

"H-hey, jangan ditarik! Tentu saja ini asli, bodoh!" ujar Akaito seraya menepis tangan Meiko, ia pun mengelus-elus telinganya.

"Ah, m-maaf..." ujar Meiko, yang lalu mengelus-elus kepala Akaito.

Wajah Akaito semakin merah, tapi ia hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Meiko mengelus-elus kepalanya, sambil memandangi wajah Meiko.

"Cantik..." gumamnya.

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Meiko dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ah, tidak! B-bukan apa-apa!" kilah Akaito dengan agak panik.

Meiko menatap Akaito dengan tatapan curiga, lalu ia teringat kalau ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh iya, namamu Akaito 'kan? Namaku Meiko, Sakine Meiko, salam kenal!"

"Ah, ya, salam kenal, Meiko.." balas Akaito. _"Nama yang bagus."_

"Akaito, mau kue tidak?" tanya Meiko sambil menunjukkan keranjang kue yang dibawanya.

"Ah, tidak usah-" ucap Akaito, tepat saat perutnya berbunyi.

Meiko pun tertawa. "Ayo, kita makan bersama!"

Meiko menarik tangan Akaito, lalu berjalan menuju ke sebuah pohon yang rindang dan duduk di bawahnya.

"Selamat makan~!" ucap Meiko dengan riang.

"S-selamat makan.." Akaito mengikuti ucapannya.

Meiko memberikan choco chip cookie kepada Akaito.

"T-terima kasih," ujar Akaito, ia pun mengambil kue itu, lalu memakannya.

"Enak tidak?"

"E-enak.." Akaito pun mengambil kuenya lagi.

"Baguslah," ujar Meiko senang.

Mereka berdua pun memakan kue itu, tanpa berkata apa-apa, hingga akhirnya kue-kue tersebut habis.

"Ne, Akaito, kenapa kau bisa memiliki tubuh manusia, tapi memiliki telinga dan ekor serigala?" tanya Meiko memulai pembicaraan.

Akaito terdiam, wajahnya kelihatan murung.

"... Ayahku adalah seorang siluman serigala, tapi ibuku adalah manusia. Mereka berdua meninggal karena kecelakaan. Saat mengendarai kereta kuda, kudanya kaget karena ada orang yang tiba-tiba menyebrang, dan setelah itu... Mereka jatuh ke jurang."

"Ah, m-maaf.. Aku tidak..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku senang kau mau berbicara denganku seperti ini. Orang-orang biasanya langsung lari karena melihatku," ujar Akaito sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, t-tidak, awalnya 'kan, aku juga takut. Tapi ternyata, Akaito itu orang yang baik," ucap Meiko dengan wajah agak memerah.

Akaito menatap Meiko, wajahnya ikut memerah. Meiko membalas tatapannya sebentar, lalu mereka berdua memalingkan muka.

"A-aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap Meiko memecahkan keheningan.

"Baiklah... Etto, besok, apakah kau-"

"Ya, aku akan datang lagi!" ujar Meiko sebelum Akaito sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Akaito pun tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

"Iya, sampai jumpa besok!" Meiko melambaikan tangannya, lalu beranjak pergi.

* * *

"Akaito~!" panggil Meiko saat ia sampai di pohon tempat ia makan dengan Akaito kemarin.

Tepat setelah Meiko memanggil, Akaito langsung melompat dari atas pohon itu.

"Ah, di situ kau rupanya!" ujar Meiko seraya berjalan mendekatinya. "Selamat pagi~!"

Melihat senyuman Meiko, wajah Akaito memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan membalas, "P-pagi.."

"Akaito, hari ini Nenek membuatkan _apple pie_ untukku, ayo kita makan bersama!"

"Ah, b-baiklah.."

Meiko pun memotong pie itu menjadi empat bagian, lalu memberikan sepotong untuk Akaito, dan sepotong lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka berdua makan dengan nikmat, tentu saja, Lily memang ahli dalam memasak, hal inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Meiko menyukai neneknya itu.

"Enak tidak?" tanya Meiko sambil mengunyah _pie_-nya.

"E-enak kok.." balas Akaito, sambil memandangi wajah Meiko.

Meiko menyadari kalau Akaito memandanginya, wajahnya memerah dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, Akaito mengulurkan tangannya, lalu mengusap serpihan _pie_ di dekat bibir Meiko menggunakan jarinya dan menjilatnya, sukses membuat wajah Meiko makin memerah. Akaito hanya tertawa kecil, lalu tersenyum.

_"Manisnya.."_

Meiko memalingkan wajahnya. _"W-waah, dia tersenyum!"_

Setelah selesai makan, Meiko pamit kepada Akaito karena ibunya menyuruhnya pulang cepat.

"Maaf ya, tapi aku janji, besok, aku akan datang lagi!"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku akan menunggumu," ujar Akaito.

Akaito lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Meiko, dan mencium keningnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok."

"I-iya, sampai jumpa!" balas Meiko dengan wajah memerah, ia melambaikan tangannya lalu beranjak pergi.

* * *

"Ibu tidak mau tahu! Sakine Meiko, kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan serigala itu lagi!"

"Tapi, Bu-"

"Tidak ada 'tapi'! Serigala itu berbahaya, mau sampai berapa kali ibu harus memperingatkanmu, Nak? Kalau sampai kau terluka.. Ibu tidak akan memaafkan serigala itu!"

Sakine Luka, ibunya Meiko, sangat marah karena Meiko menemui Akaito lagi. Sebenarnya di hari sebelumnya, Luka telah memperingatkan Meiko, namun ia tidak menghiraukannya. Tapi kali ini, Meiko harus menuruti perintah ibunya. Tapi, Akaito...

* * *

Akaito sedang duduk di dahan pohon besar di pinggir hutan, tempat ia dan Meiko biasa bertemu. Biasanya Meiko sudah datang saat ini, tapi entah kenapa, ia belum datang.

_"Meiko.. Apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya..?"_

Saat Akaito sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ia melihat Meiko berjalan melewati pohon itu.

"Meiko!" sapa Akaito seraya melompat turun dari dahan pohon.

Walaupun Akaito telah menyapanya, Meiko tidak menyahut, ia hanya diam dan terus berjalan menuju ke rumah neneknya.

"Hei, Meiko..?" sapanya sekali lagi, ia berjalan tepat di sebelah Meiko.

Meiko pun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Akaito dengan tajam.

"... Mulai sekarang, tolong berhenti menggangguku."

"A-apa-"

"Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu," tambah Meiko. "Jangan bodoh jika kau berharap aku mau berteman denganmu. Mau sepintar apapun kau berpura-pura, kau tetaplah serigala, taring dan cakarmu tidak akan pernah hilang."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tajam itu, Meiko pergi. Meninggalkan Akaito... Sendirian.

Akaito hanya bisa diam, dan memandangi cakarnya.

"Tidak akan bisa, ya..?"

Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya, ia mengusap wajahnya, menatap ke arah Meiko yang sudah jauh darinya. Tatapan yang sedih, tidak rela, sakit hati, marah, benci..

Ia pun melolong, suaranya bisa terdengar jauh ke seluruh penjuru. Ia menangis, menangis sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Sore harinya, Meiko melewati pohon besar tadi, lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan melongok ke atas. Tidak ada. Akaito sudah tidak ada lagi di sana.

"... Maafkan aku... Akaito..." gumam Meiko, air matanya mengalir di wajahnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Ia duduk di bawah pohon itu, menangis tersedu-sedu.

_"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti, Meiko.."_

Akaito diam-diam menyelinap di balik pohon lain, mengamati Meiko.

_aitakattanda  
furetakattanda  
hanashitakatta, honto wa  
kawaii kimi to yasashii boku ga  
deai, musubareru endo_

_nankai datte nankai datte_  
_kami-sama ni negatta yo demo..._  
_kanashii kurai, kanashii kurai_  
_ookami to akazukin, nanda_  
_naiteru kimi wo nagusametakute nobashita ude ga, _  
_furueru _  
_aishiteiru yo dakishimetai yo dakedo, _  
_dekinainda yo...! _

_dou agaita tte _  
_dou negatta tte _  
_tsume mo kiba mo kienai _  
_dakara, tada matteru yo _  
_kimi no namida ga yamu made, _  
_ano ki no saki de _  
_zutto..._

_"Kita mungkin tidak bisa bertemu lagi, tapi aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, mungkin saat kita memiliki hidup yang baru, kita akan bisa bersama.. Aku akan menunggu saat itu. Pasti.. Dan jika hari itu datang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis sendirian lagi.. Tidak akan.."_

_._

_._

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu di kamar Meiko.

"Me-chan?" panggil Akaito.

Ia pun mengetuk pintu sekali lagi, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Ia pun mencoba untuk membuka pintunya.

"Ah, tidak dikunci.."

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar itu, dan mendapati Meiko sedang tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Akaito melangkah perlahan-lahan agar ia tidak membangunkan Meiko.

"Me-chan.. Kawaii.." gumam Akaito sambil tersenyum memandangi wajah Meiko yang tertidur.

Akaito mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Meiko, lalu mencium bibirnya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Me-chan. Daisuki da~!" bisiknya ke telinga Meiko.

Akaito menaruh bingkisan kecil di meja dekat tempat tidur Meiko, lalu beranjak pergi.

**OWARI**

* * *

Fuhahahaha! Akhirnya! Selesaaaiiiii! -ditabok readers-

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan puji syukur kepada Tuhan YME, karena berkatnya, saya dapat menyelesaikan fanfic ini! QwQ -malah pidato-

Lalu, hontou ni gomennasai, Me-chan! Telat 6 hari QAQ

Meiko: Gak ada maaf buat lu, author ga becus!

-author pundung di pojokan sambil ngorek pasir-

Ya, pokoknya, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU MEIKO!

Yah, walau di fanfic ini, "Sakine" Meiko, bukan Meiko .w. -gampared-

SEMOGA LANGGENG SAMA AKAI YA!

Minna, sebagai penjelasan, saya entah kenapa ga tambahin istilah Jepang di sini, jadi jangan tanya karena saya juga ga tau .n. -rajamed-

Terus, di bagian terakhir, itu bukan AU lagi, itu ceritanya di Vocaloid Mansion, AkaiMei bereinkarnasi jadi Vocaloid .w. (?)

Lastly, RnR? -puppy eyes-


End file.
